


A Reply to an Invitation

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: fan_flashworks, Epistolary, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson declines an invitation on behalf of himself and Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reply to an Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Challenge 116: Refusal](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/484392.html) at [Fan Flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/) on LJ.
> 
> Dr. Watson and Sherlock Holmes were created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> * * *

_To: Mr. GL Chadderton, Headmaster of St. Bodkin’s._

 

Dear Mr. Chadderton,

on behalf of Mr. Sherlock Holmes and myself, thank you for the invitation to come and give a speech at the annual prize-giving.

However, I am afraid we must decline. Mr. Holmes asks me to inform you that he has many pressing matters in the aftermath of his latest case. That is, he’s already got his slippers on and will be refusing to leave the flat until another fascinating problem comes up.

He did suggest I go on my own but I think this would not be a good idea. Partly because I believe the boys would be disappointed if I did not bring the great detective with me. And partly because I need to be on hand to make sure he remembers to eat, to not overdose on cocaine and to not antagonise our landlady to the point she snaps and finally throttles him.

I gather you yourself taught my colleague when he was at the school in the ‘60s. My congratulations on finding the strength to remain in the teaching profession.

Yours,

John H Watson

 

PS Apologies for the abrupt ending to my note but I think I can hear Holmes experimenting on Mrs. Hudson’s steak and kidney pudding again.

PPS Ah, yes. I’ve just heard the bang.


End file.
